Freya
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on Disney's "Tangled." All her life, Freya's been hidden away in a tower and has dreamt of seeing the floating lanterns in person. When she meets a certain scarf-wearing warlock, will her dream finally come true? Merlin/Freya. Read and Review!
1. Once Upon a Time

Freya

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_

Once upon a time, in a land of myth and time of magic, there was a magnificent kingdom by a lake. It was the kingdom of Camelot. It was ruled by King Uther and Queen Igraine Pendragon. Uther was like a soldier—strong, and battle-weary, but his very presence commanded respect. Queen Igraine was one of the most beautiful and kind-hearted of women.

Both the King and Queen were wise and justice, and under their rule, the kingdom flourished. They were beloved by all who knew them, and their children, just as much. Their firstborn, their only son and heir, Arthur, was a strong and handsome young warrior. Their daughter, Morgana, was as beautiful as she was clever.

When Arthur was seven and Morgana was four, it was discovered that the Queen was going to have another child. But shortly before the baby was to be born, the Queen fell terribly ill and everyone feared for her life as well as that of her child's. At that point, the King sought out the advice of his loyal physician and advisor, Gaius.

Gaius told the King and Queen of a possible cure for the Queen's illness. It was said that many centuries ago, Priests and Priestess of the Old Religion sought to give the world a special gift. They caused a drop of the sun to fall from the heavens and when the drop of sun hit the earth, it created a beautiful, magical flower. The flower could heal the sick and injured. The King immediately sent out all his men to try and find the flower.

But the flower's location was only known by a former Priestess named Nimueh. She'd committed terrible crimes and for that, she was exiled from the Isle of the Blessed, denied use of the Cup of Life, and her Eternal Youth was taken from her. But nevertheless, she was resourceful and determined. She found the magic flower. In order to keep herself young and beautiful, Nimueh hid the flower and sang a song that brought about the flower's enchantments and made herself young for many, many years.

One night, right after Nimueh had used the blossom's enchantment; the flower was discovered by Uther's forces. Before Nimueh could act, the flower was taken back to Camelot and then it was prepared into a potion. When Igraine drank it, she was healed of her sickness. The kingdom and the Pendragons rejoiced at the miracle.

Right after she was healed, Igraine gave birth to a daughter, Princess Freya. She was beautiful, with long golden hair and brown eyes like her mother. She was deeply loved and adored by her family. Uther and Igraine always did something special to celebrate each of their children's arrival. In honor of Freya's, they launched a flying lantern into the sky.

For just a short time, all was well in the kingdom. But Nimueh still sought to retain her youth. She had long been an enemy of the Pendragons. She knew that when Igraine had drank the potion, the flower's healing powers had been transferred to Freya. Nimueh thought that if she just took a small snippet of Freya's hair, she'd have a way of maintaining her youth. So, on the night of Freya's birthday, Nimueh snuck into the infant's room.

Nimueh sang the special song and cut off a small lock of Freya's hair, only to discover that when cut, Freya's golden magical hair turned black lost its power. So, Nimueh kidnapped Freya and disappeared into the night. The Pendragon family was devastated. Despite the combined search efforts of their knights and several magical practitioners, the youngest member of the Royal Family remained lost.

Deep within a forest, far from Camelot's walls, Nimueh raised Freya as her own. She kept the little princess hidden away in a tower. She was determined to keep Freya hidden. She forbade Freya from ever leaving the tower, saying that the world was full of cruel, selfish people that would seek to use Freya's gift for themselves. Freya obeyed, as she had no way of knowing that Nimueh was not her real mother.

But even the former Priestess's efforts and the walls of the tower could not keep Freya from discovering something amazing. Every year on Freya's birthday, the Pendragon family and Camelot's people sent out thousands of floating lanterns into the sky, in hopes that one day, their lost Princess would return. Every year Freya watched the "floating lights" from her tower window and dreamed of one day seeing them in person.

It was whispered by the Great Dragon that one day, both Freya's and her family's dreams would finally come true. But when would that day be?


	2. Eighteen Years Later

Eighteen Years Later

Nearly eighteen years had passed since Freya was taken. She had grown into a very beautiful, caring young maiden with incredibly long and silky magical golden hair. She was also soft-spoken, gentle and loving.

Despite being raised in a tower in which she was forbidden to leave, Freya was well-taught by Nimueh in many things and she knew a great many things. She loved to read and she loved to paint and most of all, she loved to stargaze, especially on her birthday.

Her best and only friend was a little white dragon hatchling named Aithusa. The little dragon had been her best and only friend for the past few months. During a very blustery day, he'd accidentally flown in through her tower window and sprained his wing. Freya had nursed him back to health and during the few months he'd been there, they'd become close friends.

At night, he left to hunt or do whatever it was he did when he wasn't with her, and during the day he stayed with Freya, playing with her. If her mother was around when Aithusa was in the tower, the little dragon hid as neither it nor Freya knew how her mother would react if she knew a dragon was in the tower.

He could barely talk, but they managed to communicate well enough and she'd learned his name. He could only breathe a little fire, and his healing power was minimal, but he was incredibly sweet and very protective of Freya.

The day before Freya's eighteenth birthday, she and Aithusa were playing hide-and-seek. They took turns seeing who could find who quicker.

At that moment, Aithusa was trying to find the best hiding spot while Freya finished counting. After some thinking, he finally hid behind the white flowerpot on the window sill.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Within a few moments, the window shutters opened and Aithusa saw Freya out of the corner of his eye. Freya looked around.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to look elsewhere," she said. "Aithusa's not here."

Aithusa couldn't contain his little dragon chuckle, but then Freya's hair suddenly grabbed him by the tail and the next thing he knew, he was being held upside-down as Freya smiled at him.

"Found you!" she said.

Aithusa just stuck out his tongue at her, which made them both laugh.

Freya then sat on the window sill and held Aithusa in her lap as she rubbed his belly. This led him to make little happy noises.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

Aithusa immediately rolled onto his stomach and pointed his tail at the outside world before he moved as if to try and take flight.

"Aithusa, no!" said Freya. She grabbed him before he could take off and held him in her lap. "I know you want to fly around out there, but you know that we can't leave the tower. Mother's forbidden it and your flying still needs work." Whenever Aithusa left the tower, Freya would let him down with her hair as he was still having a bit of trouble flying and she was _not _going to let him practice by jumping off a fifty-foot tower.

Aithusa pouted before he stuck out his tongue again.

Freya chuckled. "Oh, come on, Aithusa, it's not so bad in there." She rubbed his itchy spot which him croon in delight, making her smile. "Come on, time to get going on the day."

When her mother wasn't there, Freya and Aithusa had a daily routine. Sometimes it changed a bit, sometimes it didn't, but for the most part, it was the same.

_Seven o'clock, the usual morning lineup:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's already seven-fifteen<em>

Freya cleaned the tower everyday. She swept and mopped the floor, polished and waxed whatever needed it, and did the laundry. But because neither she nor her mother made much of a mess and they were the only ones living there, her work didn't take long. Once her work was finished, she and Aithusa did other things for fun.__

_And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe two or three<br>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
>I'll plant a rose and knit<br>And cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<em>

Mother usually brought Freya new books to read twice a month. Freya would read aloud to Aithusa whatever books she had on hand. They'd read for hours about travels, fairytales, magic and sometimes poetry. Freya was not permitted to learn magic, but that didn't stop her from reading stories about it. The books stirred Freya's imagination about what the outside world was like and made her dream for an adventure of her own.

When they were done reading, Aithusa would help Freya paint incredible paintings. She painted on paper, the walls, or whatever space was available. Many of her painting consisted of flowers, dragons and the sun and each piece of artwork was more beautiful than the last. After she was done painting, she'd plant roses, knit a scarf for Aithusa and cook some delicious treat for them to share. __

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
>Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,<br>Sew a dress!_

After they had lunch, they'd put puzzles together, then they'd play darts and Freya would bake cookies for herself and meat pies for Aithusa. Sometimes, she'd make models of Aithusa or whatever came to her mind, other times she'd try to dance and only succeed in getting tangled up in her hair. She and Aithusa always played chess. The little dragon was actually a really good player, surprisingly enough.

Freya would then make and decorate several pots, all of which were beautiful and sometimes Aithusa would make patterns in the clay with his tail. Once in a while, she'd try ventriloquy after she'd read about it in a book. Then they'd make candles of all shapes and sizes, and some were even scented. Then she'd do some stretches for exercise and she'd sketch afterwards.

Because her hair was so long and strong, she could use it for anything. She particularly loved to use it to climb up to the roof of her tower and slide down it. Sometimes she'd sew a gown with whatever fabric Mother gave her. Though there was only enough material for the little dolls Freya played with when she was younger, and the only dress she wore was a plain red one that was becoming faded and torn in some places.__

_And I'll reread the books  
>If I have time to spare<br>I'll paint the walls some more,  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere.<br>And then I'll brush and brush,  
>and brush and brush my hair<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been.  
><em>

Towards the end of the day, Freya usually had little left to do. She'd reread the books, no matter how many times she'd read them before or not. She'd paint on whatever space she had left in her tower, and then she'd spend the next few hours brushing her incredibly long hair. _  
><em>

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering  
>And wondering and wondering<br>When will my life begin?_

Freya stepped back after applying the finishing touches to her new painting on the wall behind the curtain just above the fireplace. She'd painted the Floating Lights that always appeared on the night of her birthday and she was watching them in person in the painting. __

_And tomorrow night,  
>The lights will appear<br>Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
>What is it like,<br>Out there where they glow?  
>Now that I'm older,<br>Mother might just  
>Let me go…<em>

Freya sighed in longing as she thought of the lights. Every year on her birthday, they appeared and each time was more beautiful than the last. She longed to see them in person, but had never once asked her mother if she could go see them as she felt it best to wait until she was older so her mother wouldn't have too much of a reason to refuse Freya's request.

Freya liked her life in the tower well enough and she loved her mother dearly, but sometimes she wanted to be free, just for one day at least. She knew what her mother had to say about the world and she understood that her special gift had to be protected and kept secret, but Freya wanted to know for herself what life was like outside of the tower. What harm could one day do?

"I'm finally going to ask her, Aithusa. I'm finally going to see the lights," said Freya, smiling.

Aithusa let out a little happy noise before nodding in approval.

Suddenly, a voice yelled out, "Freya, let down your hair!"

"Coming, Mother!" said Freya.

Though Nimueh was a former Priestess, her powers weren't quite what they used to be. Her spells weren't all that powerful any longer, so she couldn't just magically appear in the tower. Freya had to use her incredibly long hair to help Nimueh get in and out.

After Aithusa hid in Freya's bedroom, Freya helped Nimueh into the tower.

Nimueh looked pleased as she had Freya hang up her blue cloak she always wore and then she gazed at herself in the full-length mirror. Nimueh was several inches taller than Freya, slender and pale with a heart-shaped face, piercing blue eyes, lips as red as a rose, hair so dark brown it was almost black that she usually kept pinned back, and she wore a stunningly beautiful flowing red gown every day.

"Oh, Freya, don't I look beautiful?" she mused.

"As always, Mother," said Freya, softly.

Nimueh cared about Freya well enough and once in a while she had a kind word for Freya, but Nimueh was often quite vain and self-centered and more concerned with keeping Freya in the tower and using Freya's gift.

"Of course, I do. If you're very lucky one day, some far away day, you'll be as beautiful as I am. Now, let me brush your hair while you sing for me, flower, and then we'll talk about your birthday tomorrow," said Nimueh.

"Of course, Mother," said Freya.

She brought Nimueh her chair and the hairbrush and then Freya sat down on a small stool. For the next several minutes, Nimueh brushed Freya's hair as she sang and restored Nimueh's youth. When it was over, Nimueh put the brush down.

"So, what little trinket would you like for your birthday, flower?"

Freya sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Mother, I'm almost eighteen and I thought perhaps you and I might see the Floating Lights that always appear on my birthday. I've wanted to see them for so long and I just thought maybe…"

She stopped talking when Nimueh started chuckling. Nimueh rose up from her chair.

"My dear child, you can't go outside, don't be ridiculous. Those 'floating lights' are nothing but stars, nothing more nothing less." said Nimueh, she closed the window. She sweetly smiled and patted Freya's head as though she were a pet. "Oh, Freya, dear, what am I going to do with you? Look at you, you're still as fragile as a flower. You may be getting older, but eighteen is still very young. You're still a little sapling, just a mere sprout. You know why you have to stay in the tower."

Freya nodded. "I know, but—"

Nimueh interrupted her. "That's right, to keep you safe and sound dear." She sighed dramatically. "I suppose I always knew this day was coming. I suppose I knew one day, you'd want to leave the nest like a bird."

Freya frowned a little. She didn't want to leave _forever_, just for one small day. "But—"

"Shh!" said Nimueh, as she placed a finger on Freya's lips, silencing her. "Trust me, little one, Mother knows best." She snapped her fingers and then the entire tower became dark.

Since she knew every inch of the tower, Freya was able to quickly light a match, granting her a small amount of light in the room.__

_Nimueh:  
>Mother knows best<br>Listen to your mother  
>It's a scary world out there<br>Mother knows best  
>One way or another<br>Something will go wrong, I swear  
>Ruffians, thugs<br>Poison ivy, quicksand  
>Cannibals and snakes<br>The plague_

Freya found herself pulled into Nimueh's room where she kept her Scrying Pool. As Nimueh listed her reasons for keeping Freya in the tower, each image appeared in the magical basin of water. Whether it was just an illusion or genuinely true, Freya didn't know, but she was frightened nevertheless.

"No!" cried Freya.

Nimueh smirked. "Oh, yes."

"But Mother—!"

Nimueh ignored her and continued.__

_Nimueh:  
>Also large bugs<br>Men with pointy teeth, and  
>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!<em>

Nimueh hugged Freya close and gently stroked her hair, making Freya somewhat safe and less afraid. Then Nimueh swung her cloak around dramatically as if to emphasize her point.

_Mother's right here  
>Mother will protect you<br>Darling, here's what I suggest  
>Skip the drama<br>Stay with mama  
>Mama knows best<em>

Freya tried to add more light to the room, but Nimueh kept putting out each candle right after they were lit. then She brought Freya over to mirror.

_Mother knows best  
>Take it from your mumsy<br>On your own, you won't survive  
>You're sloppy, underdressed<br>Immature, clumsy  
>Please, they'll eat you up alive<br>Gullible, naïve  
>Positively grubby<br>Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
>Plus, I believe<br>Getting kind of chubby  
>I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you<br>Mother understands  
>Mother's here to help you<br>All I have is one request_

Freya fought back tears at her mother's insults. Why did her mother always have to be so condescending and discouraging like that? Freya was her daughter for heaven's sake! She didn't ask for or expect much, but a _little _warmth and encouragement from her mother would've nice.

But then again, perhaps she was just being truthful and Freya wasn't ready to be outside just yet.

Suddenly, the room was lit again and Nimueh held out her arms. Without thinking, Freya ran into her open arms and they hugged one another close.

"Freya?" said Nimueh.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Freya, as she met her gaze.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," said Nimueh, sternly.

Freya's face fell, but she did not argue. "Yes, Mother."

Nimueh smiled. "I love you very much, my dear."

"I love you more," said Freya, smiling back.

"I love you most," said Nimueh.

_Don't forget it.  
>You'll regret it.<em>

_Mother knows best_

"I'll be back in a few hours. Be good until I return," said Nimueh. "Remember, life in this tower, is what you are destined to have and one cannot fight one's destiny."

Freya nodded and before she knew it, she was alone again. Well, almost. Aithusa came out of his hiding place and nuzzled her legs, making her feel a little better, but not entirely.

Freya sighed sadly as she gazed out of the tower window. She understood her mother's worries, she did. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for all she had—she was quite grateful, in fact—but for years something had been stirring inside her and she longed to find out what it was. Perhaps

_I've got my mother's love  
>I shouldn't ask for more<br>I've got so many things  
>I should be thankful for<br>Yes, I have everything- except, I guess, a door  
>Perhaps it's better that I stay in<br>But tell me…when will my life begin?_

Was she just being ridiculous as her mother said or was she right about the world? Was this the only life she was meant to have? Who could say for certain?


	3. Dealing With Merlin

Dealing With Merlin

Meanwhile, not too far from the tower, a young man, who was unaware of the part he had yet to play in Freya's destiny, was in the midst of a job. His name, Merlin.

Merlin was a young man who originated from Elador, a kingdom not too far from Camelot. He lived with his Uncle Gaius, the Court Physician and worked as Prince Arthur's manservant. He was also a warlock of the Old Religion and a Dragonlord by his father's bloodline. He was kind, funny, somewhat clever and well-liked by all his friends.

Six days a week, Merlin did routine jobs for the Prince, he helped the Royal Family with his magic on a daily basis, and sometimes other jobs. Today consisted of one of those odd jobs. Prince Arthur had sent him to fetch the Lost Princess's crown from a jeweler who'd refitted the crown's gems and gave it a good polishing.

It was supposed to be an easy, quick task, but nothing in Merlin's life was easy.

The jeweler didn't even live close to the city. Why the crown had been sent there, Merlin had no idea.

He walked into the jeweler's shop, where the jeweler was sitting at the counter polishing a ruby.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up the Lost Princess's crown, for my master Prince Arthur," said Merlin.

The jeweler stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "Do you have any proof of documentation?"

Merlin nodded and then pulled out a letter with Arthur's signature and royal seal on it.

The jeweler examined it carefully and then smiled. "That seems to be perfectly in order. I apologize if I seemed a little cold. One can't be too careful these days."

"Perfectly understandable," said Merlin.

"Just wait here a moment. I'll be right back." The jeweler disappeared into another for a moment and then returned with the crown.

Merlin carefully placed it in his satchel, paid the jeweler with the money Arthur had given him and then went about his business.

He passed through a small town on his way back, and while he was looking at some of the sights, he accidentally bumped into a large man.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you, sir," said Merlin. Then he paled when he saw who he'd bumped into. It was Hengist.

Hengist narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you, boy?"

"Definitely not. Why would you?" lied Merlin.

"What's your name then?" he demanded.

"Me? Oh, I'm nobody. Less than nobody, actually. I'm just a simple servant," he said. _Please, don't recognize me. Please, just me get through this without trouble, please!_

For a moment, it seemed like Hengist believed him, but then one of his men said, "Wait a second. I've seen you before! You're Prince Arthur's manservant!"

Merlin inwardly groaned as Hengist's face darkened with anger. "Now I remember! You're Merlin! You put me out of business and made me a fugitive!"

Merlin gulped and then started backing up. It was true. Supposedly, Hengist was a simple tradesman, but Merlin had exposed him as an illegal bounty hunter. The man had been on the run for months and had harbored a deep grudge against Merlin.

Within moments, Merlin found himself surrounded on all sides by Hengist and his men.

"Any last words, little one?" growled Hengist.

"Just one," said Merlin. "_Brisingr!_"

Suddenly, fire erupted out of nowhere, scattering Hengist and his men but harming no one, and allowing Merlin ample opportunity to escape.

Quickly, Merlin fled as fast as he could, but he was soon followed by his enemies. They ran through the town, and into the forest, past trees and villagers and everything possible.

"'Pick up the crown from the jeweler' he said. 'It'll be a quick and easy job,' he said. 'You won't have any trouble at all,' he said. Shows how much that stupid prat knows!" muttered Merlin, as he narrowly avoided tripping on a tree root.

Growing desperate, Merlin briefly turned his head and made Hengist and his men fly into the air, before he then took cover behind a curtain of willow branches that covered a little entrance he'd never known before. It covered a hole in a rock and through it; Merlin could see a beautiful large clearing. There were rocks on all sides, a waterfall and a stream, wildflowers and other plants, and more importantly, there was a tower.

It was a tower. It was enormous, white with a blue roof and covered with vines, and at least fifty feet tall. It didn't appear to be occupied, so Merlin decided to take his chances and hide inside for a few hours until the coast was clear.

Since he didn't have any proper equipment with him, Merlin used a small spell to scale the tower, and then he climbed inside. It was dimly lit and unoccupied, as he'd suspected.

But within moments of his arrival, Merlin felt something hard hit his head from behind and then he fell into unconsciousness.

XXX

Freya was shaking a little and breathing hard as she looked at the young man she'd just knocked out with her frying pan. She hadn't been expecting him. He'd have an egg-sized bump later from being hit, but she'd been startled to see him just waltz into her tower as he had, and she'd panicked. How on earth had he found her? Had he come for her hair, just like her mother had so often warned her about?

Cautiously she approached him. He was still out cold and just laying limply on the floor. She then gently shook him, but he didn't awaken then either. Freya then silently beckoned for Aithusa to examine him.

Aithusa crawled onto his chest, sniffed him and then let out an excited croon before eagerly licking his face and trying to nudge him awake.

"You know him?" said Freya.

Aithusa nodded and started making a little dragon purr before healing him of the bump Freya had given him.

Feeling a little better by this, Freya put her frying pan back on the counter and then knelt down beside the young man. Without thinking, she stroked his soft cheek. He nearly woke up, but again remained asleep.

He was quite handsome, with jet-black hair, slightly rosy skin and those large yet adorable ears. He was dressed in a blue shirt, blue leggings, a brown jacket, brown boots and a red scarf. He didn't look to be anything like the men her mother had so often talked about. He almost looked like someone out of a storybook. She was starting to feel bad that she'd knocked him out with the frying pan.

There was a satchel hanging on his shoulder. Curious, Freya slipped it off him and then took out its contents. Inside was a beautiful crown, like the ones she'd read about in her books. It was gold, adorned with flowers and many beautiful gems. When she put it on her head and looked at herself in the mirror, it seemed to suit her perfectly.

Just then, Nimueh's voice yelled out, "Freya, let down your hair!"

Freya froze. _Oh, no! Not now!_

"Just a moment, Mother!" yelled Freya. She turned her friend. "Aithusa, hide!"

The little dragon obeyed her and hid in Freya's room.

Quickly, Freya stuffed the young man in her armoire, put the crown back in the satchel and then she hid the satchel where no one could find it. Freya _could've _shown the young man she'd knocked out to her mother, but it didn't feel right, so she didn't do it.

_I can't tell Mother about him. Who knows what she'd do to him if she knew he was here? _Chances were this was all a misunderstanding and she was not about to risk an innocent life on her mother's temper.

As soon as he was safely locked up in her armoire, Freya quickly let down her hair and helped her mother climb up into the tower.

Nimueh was looking quite happy as she hung up her cloak. "I've got a surprise for you. I got everything we need to make hazelnut soup for your birthday, your favorite."

Freya smiled a little. Hazelnut soup was one of her favorites, and she was grateful for her mother's kindness, but she wasn't up for the soup at the moment.

"Mother, I was thinking about my birthday…"

Nimueh immediately looked stern. "If you're going to ask me again if you can leave this tower—"

"I'm not, I promise," said Freya, quickly. "I have a better idea. I was wondering if I could have more of those special white shell paints and maybe some of those chocolate-covered strawberries, you once got me." She put on her best innocent look.

Nimueh was quiet for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. "Those are better requests, yes, but it'll take me at least three days to get them. Are you sure you can handle being alone for so long, especially since your birthday's tomorrow?"

Freya nodded. "Of course, Mother. Three days isn't that long, and I can keep myself busy until you return."

Nimueh smiled a little. "Very well," she said. She hugged Freya. "I love you, very much."

"I love you, more," said Freya, as she returned the hug.

"I love you most," said Nimueh. She kissed Freya's head and then she left the tower.

_Oh, I hope this works._

She was going to take a risk that this young man, whoever he was, was a good man and could take her to see the lights tomorrow night.

XXX

When Merlin came to, the first thing he was aware of was the light shining in his eyes. He slowly blinked open his eyes as his vision cleared. What had happened? He'd gone into a tower to hide from Hengist and then something had hit him. But he didn't feel any kind of pain emitting from the back of his head.

He did, however, notice the lack of a satchel.

_The satchel!_

Merlin quickly looked around. He found it quite bizarre to find himself confined to a chair with someone's incredibly long _hair_, and then he started to panic when he saw that his satchel containing the crown was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, great. The royal prat's going to kill me," he groaned. Why hadn't he thought to put an anti-theft spell on the crown? For that matter, why couldn't he work a decent Locator Spell so he could find the satchel? "Okay, first thing's first—get out of this and start looking for the satchel."

His blue eyes flashed gold and then the hair that was imprisoning him shook before it slithered away, almost like a snake.

Merlin rose up. He'd only walked a few feet when suddenly, he was pinned to the floor by a familiar someone.

"_Aithusa?_" said Merlin, surprised.

Aithusa was sitting on Merlin's chest, making happy noises and licking Merlin's face.

"Okay, okay, I'm glad to see you too," said Merlin, as he picked up the hatchling. "So, this is where you get off to. I wondered about that."

"How do you know my dragon?" said a soft, unfamiliar female voice.

Merlin frowned as he looked around, but he saw no one. He put down Aithusa and put his hands on his hips. "First of all, Aithusa is my friend, and I helped him hatch out of his egg. Second of all, what do you mean he's _your _dragon? Pardon me, miss, but dragons belong to no one. They're creatures of magic."

"And who're you to say so?"

"I'm Merlin, son of Balinor the Dragonlord and a warlock," he replied. "May I please know as to whom I'm speaking?"

There was a moment's silence and then out of the shadows, emerged the most beautiful girl Merlin had ever seen. She was tall and slender with pale skin, deep brown eyes, and lovely feature. Her golden hair was incredibly long, yet shiny and silky. She was holding a frying pan in her hand.

"My name is Freya," she said. "What do you want with my hair, Merlin?"

Merlin frowned in confusion. "Your hair?" he repeated. "Why on earth would I want with your hair? I just want my satchel back. Where is it?"

Freya blinked in surprise and then a strange look crossed her face. Your satchel's hidden and you won't find it without my help. If you're not here for my hair, why're you here? How did you even find me?"

Merlin sighed. "Well, I was taking care of something for my master, Prince Arthur of Camelot, and got chased by some thugs. I found the tower on sheer accident. I thought it might be a good place to hide for a bit because it looked abandoned. I didn't know anyone was up here. I'm sorry if I frightened you. Believe me, I didn't mean to."

Freya's face softened and then she put down her frying pan. "Come with me. I want you to see something."

Merlin allowed her to take his hand and then she led him to a painting on the wall.

"Merlin, what can you tell me about the Floating Lights?" she asked.

Merlin frowned. "Floating—?" Then his face lit up in recognition. "Oh, you mean the Floating Lanterns. It's an annual festival in Camelot held in honor of the Lost Princess. Every year they release thousands of lanterns into the sky. There's lots of food, music, dancing and fun. It's really wonderful."

Freya's face lit up and then she nervously looked at her hands. "Merlin, would you be willing to take me to see the lanterns if I gave you your satchel back once it was over?" she asked, softly.

Merlin sighed again and then nodded. "We have a deal. I promise I'll take you to the festival and back home safely. When we get return, you give me my satchel back." He had to be insane for doing this, but he was going to do it.

Freya smiled in excitement. "Wonderful. Thank you so much. I promise, you won't regret this."

Merlin nodded and then pointed to the window. "So, shall we go?"

Freya nodded and then walked towards the window as Aithusa climbed up onto her shoulder. But when she stood on the edge of the windowsill, she hesitated, as if in fear and excitement.

_Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!  
>Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?<br>Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it_

_Should I—?  
>No.<br>Here I go…!_

Merlin seemed to sense her nervousness, because he came up from behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I've got an idea," he said.

He had her climb on his back and then he used her hair like rope. They quickly slid down her hair. Freya was giggling a little as they slid down.

When they landed, Freya carefully got off Merlin's back and then he watched as she knelt down and smelled some of the wildflowers.__

_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!  
>Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me<br>For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

Merlin couldn't help but smile as Freya blew the seeds of a dandelion as the wind blew by and then she became all excited like a child as she touched the stream and walked a little ahead of him.

_I could go running  
>And racing<br>And dancing  
>And chasing<br>And leaping  
>And bounding<br>Hair flying  
>Heart pounding<br>And splashing  
>And reeling<br>And finally feeling  
>Now's when my life begins!<em>

Freya was smiling broadly with happiness, and so was Merlin as they walked through the forest. Merlin held out his hand for her to take, and she did.

"Come on, we've got a ways to go if we're to get to Camelot in time for the festival," said Merlin.

"Of course," said Freya.

She followed Merlin as he led the way. Neither of them knew what to expect, but one thing was certain, something great was going to happen.

XXX

Meanwhile, Nimueh was making her way to obtain Freya's birthday presents. She took a rarely used path through a cavern and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard something in the darkness. But when she lit a torch, she relaxed slightly when she saw it was just an old golden beast whom she'd met years ago.

"Kilgarrah, you old dragon," she whispered.

Suddenly, Nimueh's blood ran cold. Dragons were commanded by the Dragonlords and they were rarely far apart from one another. If the _dragon _was here, then the Dragonlord had to be…

"_Freya!_"

Quickly, Nimueh ran back to the tower. "Freya! Freya, let down your hair!" But when she didn't hear Freya's voice or see her shimmering locks, she grew more worried. "Freya, answer me!"

But again there was nothing.

Fully panicking, Nimueh ran around the back of the tower. She blasted away the rocks that concealed the secret entrance and then she went inside.

She climbed up the staircase and came in through a trapdoor. The tower was dark and empty. Nimueh searched it frantically through every nook and cranny, but Freya was gone. Whether someone had found her and taken her or she'd just gone off on her own, Nimueh knew not. But she did know that Freya had to be found and returned as soon as possible if she was to remain young and beautiful.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of light out of her corner of her eye. Curious, she turned around and saw that the sunlight was reflecting off something shining.

One of the steps in the staircase was hollowed out. Nimueh knew Freya used it sometimes to hide little things she wanted kept safe. But she'd never had anything like that.

Nimueh pried it open and found a common leather satchel. Inside the satchel was a crown, and not just any crown, but Freya's crown. How on earth had she obtained this and what was it doing hidden in the stair?

Desperately needing answers Nimueh turned to her Scrying Pool and recited a spell.

"_Guiding spirits I ask your charity,_

_Lend me your focus and clarity,_

_Lead me to what I cannot find,_

_To restore that and my peace of mind."_

The water in the Scrying Pool shimmered and then it showed Freya leaving the tower and heading into the forest with a young man who looked terribly familiar.

"_Merlin!_" she hissed. The young warlock had long been a thorn in her side, one she longed to be rid of forevermore And now the little brat had gone off with her flower! How dare he!

Since Nimueh's Scrying Pool only showed images since the day she'd been cast out, she had no way of knowing for certain where exactly Freya and Merlin were going.

_Think. Think._

The dragon was asleep and if she knew her enemy as well as she thought she did, he only flew on Kilgarrah's back, so they hadn't flown, which meant they were on foot, so that allowed her some time. But where would they have gone?

Then it came to her.

_The lights Freya was babbling about earlier. That's where she's gone. If she learns what they really are, this could ruin everything!_

She had to find Freya and quickly.


	4. I've Got a Dream

I've Got a Dream

As time went by, Merlin and Freya journeyed deep into the forest.

Everything about the forest fascinated Freya—the trees, the plants, the streams, berry bushes, everything. She didn't ask a lot of questions as she didn't want to annoy Merlin, but one could tell by the look on her face that she was quite excited.

Merlin, however, didn't have a problem answering Freya's questions. He thought her a bit queer and he was a little annoyed about what she'd done with his satchel, but other than that, he thought she was a sweet and pretty young girl and he liked her.

Aithusa was enjoying himself too. When he wasn't chasing something, he was either trying to climb a tree or leap off the branches, but fortunately Merlin stopped him before he did something he shouldn't have.

Eventually, they stopped walking when they came upon a little tavern.

Merlin turned to Freya. "Freya, want to get some cider?"

"I've never had any. Mother never let me," said Freya, softly.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" said Merlin. He took her hand. "Come on. I know this place. You'll like it, trust me."

He led her inside the tavern where there was a large amount of noise from the tavern's customers. They were either chatting, or having toasts or singing horribly off-key. They mainly big, burly men and the rest were the Knights of Camelot.

One of the Knights was laughing after collecting his card-game winnings. A certain long-haired, bearded Knights.

"Hello, Gwaine," said Merlin. "Win another game of cards?"

Gwaine looked up and smiled when he saw Merlin. "Ah, Merlin. Good to see you."

"Merlin, Arthur's looking for you. Something about the crown you were supposed to take care of and not being back in time for work," said Leon.

Merlin sighed. "Look, just tell him something's come up and I'll be back with the crown when I can, okay?"

"Sure thing, mate," said Gwaine. He took a sip of his drink. "So, who's your shy and pretty lady friend?"

Freya was timidly peering out from behind Merlin. She felt quite shy and somewhat frightened around all the enormous men with their armor and weapons.

"It's okay. These men are my friends," said Merlin, gently, as he squeezed her hand. "No one here is going to hurt you, I promise."

Feeling somewhat relieved by this, Freya finally came out fully.

"My name is Freya," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Freya," said Lancelot, smiling warmly. "I'm Lancelot. This is Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," said Freya, smiling a little.

Suddenly, an angry woman yelled, "MERLIN!"

They turned to see the barmaid looking very cross as she held up Aithusa, who'd snuck off. The little dragon was dangling upside-down by his tail and finishing off a piece of meat. He then licked his lips and let out a happy noise.

"Your little friend's pet dragon just ate my entire roast!" said the barmaid, angrily.

Merlin tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

"Aithusa!" scolded Freya. She looked apologetically at the barmaid. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He doesn't usually misbehave like that."

"Just make sure he doesn't do it again," said the barmaid, gruffly.

"Freya, take Aithusa and go sit down. I'll pay for the roast and get us some cider," said Merlin.

As Freya took Aithusa into her arms, Merlin quickly dished out some coins from the pouch on his pouch and paid the barmaid and ordered them some drinks.

"So, how'd you wind up with Merlin?" asked Elyan.

"Oh, um, well…he came to my tower and I asked him for a favor. I promised to give him his satchel back if he took me to see the lanterns tomorrow night for my birthday," said Freya, shyly. She decided not to tell them she'd knocked Merlin out with a frying pan.

"You haven't seen the lanterns before?" asked Leon, surprised.

She shook her head.

"I could only watch from my window. It's been my dream to see the lanterns in person ever since I was a little girl," said Freya. She hesitated and then said, "Have any of you ever had a dream?"

A strange look crossed everyone's faces and then suddenly, music started playing and Gwaine burst into song.

_Gwaine:  
>I'm a handsome, foolish drinker<br>I fight evil on a daily basis  
>And though I'm loyal and a fighter, I'm not always the fastest<br>But despite my drinking habits,  
>And my laziness and lack of wealth,<br>I've always yearned to be a part-time bartender!  
>Can't you see me owning my own little pub?<br>Working there once a week with all the ale I could drink?  
>Yep, I'm proud to be a Knight, but there's something else I want,<br>To serve others the same way I've been!  
>Thank you!<br>'Cause way down deep inside  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>He's got a dream!<br>He's got a dream!_

Gwaine took out a piece of paper with plans and little writings on it and showed it to Freya before he started explaining about his dream and that of the others in the room.__

_Gwaine:  
>See, I ain't as ridiculous as I seem!<br>Though some may think crazier than some,  
>You can count me with the dreamers<br>Like everybody else  
>I've got a dream!<em>

Everyone's attention then turned to Lancelot, who started singing along with them. His dream was a particularly sweet one that many others shared. __

_Lancelot:  
>I've got scars and lumps and bruises<br>I'm barely richer than a beggar,  
>And let's not even mention my complexion<br>But despite all misfortunes  
>And my poor<br>I really want to make a love connection  
>Can't you see me with a special little lady<br>Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?  
>Though I'm one poor fighter,<br>I'm a lover, and a writer!  
>'Cause way down deep inside<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>He's got a dream!<em>

_Lancelot:  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>He's got a dream!<em>

_Lancelot:  
>And I know one day romance will reign supreme!<br>Though my finances are lacking,  
>There's a man who's still dreaming,<br>Like everybody else  
>I've got a dream<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>Kay would like to be a florist<br>William does interior design  
>Mordred wants to be a physician<br>Elyan's blacksmith work is sublime  
>Olaf knits<br>Leon sews  
>Percival does little puppet shows<em>

_Gwaine:  
>And Ahnora is Keeper of the Unicorns!<em>

Everyone turned to look at Merlin.

"Your turn, Merlin," said Leon.

"I beg your pardon?" said Merlin, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your dream?" asked Elyan.

"Uh…"

Merlin was about to refuse to tell, but one pleading look from Freya got him going, and before he knew it, he was participating in the little song-and-dance routine.__

_Merlin:  
>I have dreams, like you—no, really!<br>Just much simpler, and sort of smiley  
>They mainly happen somewhere<br>warm and sunny.  
>I dream of fulfilling my destiny,<br>And seeing Arthur on the throne  
>And sharing my life with a special lovely woman!<em>

Freya had to admit, Merlin's dream was a lovely one indeed. Feeling much less afraid and considerably happier, Freya danced and sang along with the other men. Her voice was clear and beautiful, making everyone listen to her every word.__

_Freya:  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>She's got a dream!<em>

_Freya:  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>She's got a dream!<em>

_Freya:  
>I just want to see the floating<br>lanterns gleam!_

_Tavern Chorus:  
>Yeah!<em>

_Freya:  
>And with every passing hour<br>I'm so glad I left my tower!  
>Like all you lovely folks<br>I've got a dream!_

The Knights all danced with Freya and seemed to adore her. The feeling was mutual as Freya was enjoying herself as much as they were. With every passing moment, she was feeling braver, more confident and at ease.__

_Tavern Chorus:  
>She's got a dream!<br>He's got a dream!  
>They've got a dream!<br>We've got a dream!  
>So our differences ain't<br>really that extreme!  
>We're one big team…!<br>Call us insane  
>Brave…<em>

_Gwaine:  
>Loyal—<em>

_Lancelot:  
>And grotesquely optimistic<em>

_Tavern Chorus:  
>'Cause way down deep inside<br>We've got a dream!_

_Gwaine:  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Lancelot:  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Knight Chorus:  
>I've got a dream!<br>I've got a dream!  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_Freya:  
>I've got a dream!<em>

_All:  
>Yes way down deep<br>inside, I've got a dream!  
>Yeah!<em>

As the singing and dancing ceased, a boy who was sitting at the window, whistled. "Hengist is coming! He's got quite the bruise on his face. Who made him mad now?"

Merlin bit back a groan before he turned to Gwaine. "Gwaine, Freya and I have to go. Is there a backdoor out of here, by any chance?"

"Sure, Merlin," said Gwaine.

He led them to a secret passage behind the counter that led down into an underground tunnel.

"This'll take you down the road to Camelot," said Gwaine. "It's not the route you're used to, Merlin, but it'll work. I've used it dozens of times." He kissed Freya's hand. "Farewell, milady."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Freya, smiling. She turned to Aithusa, who was sticking his head in tankard of cider. "Aithusa, we're leaving!"

Aithusa got up, scurried over to Freya and then curled up on her shoulders.

"Good luck to you both," said Lancelot, smiling.

"Thanks, Lancelot," said Merlin.

Freya took his arm and then together, they went down into the tunnel, unaware that Nimueh had seen it all and was planning to catch them when they reached the tunnel's end.

XXX

Hours later, Merlin and Freya were still in the tunnel.

Because it was so dark, Merlin had had to light a torch so they could see their way. Aithusa walked ahead while Merlin and Freya trailed behind. Freya kept her hand on Merlin's arm so they wouldn't get accidentally separated from one another.

They'd been talking throughout the entire trip down the tunnel and were liking one another more and more. They had several common interests. They liked the same foods, music and they were both interested in magic and so much more. It was quite pleasant.

More than once, they talked about what had happened at the tavern and laughing over it.

"That was definitely the weirdest thing I've ever seen them do," said Merlin, as he finished laughing. "I'm sorry if my friends startled you when you met them."

"No, no, I was just a little shy, that's all. Your friends were wonderful. Perfectly charming," said Freya. Merlin's friends had been absolute gentlemen and she adored them.

"Don't let Gwaine hear you say that. He's my friend, but he's an enormous flirt," said Merlin.

Freya giggled.

"Merlin, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. As many as you'd like, if you don't mind me asking a few," said Merlin. He knew there were some questions Freya didn't want him to ask, but there were others that he could.

"Okay," said Freya. "Where do you come from?"

"Well, I was born and raised in a little village called Elador, but for the past few years I've been living with my uncle in Camelot. I work as Prince Arthur's manservant," said Merlin.

"Is he the one you called a 'royal prat'?"

Merlin chuckled. "He's not really a prat. I call him that whenever he annoys me. We didn't get on when we first met, but after a while we became friends."

"Oh, I see," said Freya.

"My turn," said Merlin. "Freya, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before now?"

Freya hesitated. "Well…"

She was cut off when Aithusa started anxiously squeaking and there was the sound of rumbling. She turned to see that there was a large group of men running towards them. Hengist was right at the lead and he didn't look happy.

"Freya, run!" yelled Merlin.

Freya quickly obeyed him and ran with Aithusa in her arms. As she ran, Merlin stayed behind for a moment and flung out his hands, making Hengist and his men fly backwards.

They ran outside, only to find that the path to Camelot was farther away than they'd expected and worse, they were standing on the edge of a cliff where a somewhat fragile dam and aquaduct system lay. There was a ladder leading down, but it was incredibly steep and too dangerous.

Just then, Hengist and his men came up from behind them. Merlin blasted them away again, but he knew it wouldn't last long. They'd be back in just a few moments.

He turned to Freya. "Freya, can you use your hair to get yourself and Aithusa away?"

Startled, Freya nodded.

"Then do that while I hold these men off. Go, now, quickly!"

Knowing she didn't dare argue, Freya obeyed.

She used her hair like a rope and swung away to safety with Aithusa. She then watched as Merlin fought off Hengist's men armed with nothing but his spells, and after a few moments, she could stand it no longer and then used her hair again, this time to pull Merlin to safety. He landed on an aqueduct, and then suddenly, the dam started to break thanks to Hengist and his men, who sabotaged it in an attempt to stop them permanently.

"Merlin!" cried Freya.

"I'm coming!" yelled Merlin.

Quickly, he slid down and then together, they ran into a tunnel just as the dam collapsed and then they were trapped.

Despite their efforts, they could not find a way out and worse, water was coming in fast. Within moments they were caught in a corner with no sign of escape.

"Oh, no, no, no," said Merlin.

He tried and failed to find a way out by going under the water, but could see nothing as it was pitch dark underneath them. Worse, when he tried to create a glowing ball so their way out would be lit, his spell would not work, despite many attempts and Aithusa's attempt at fire-breathing a way out didn't work either. The water was coming in quickly and they were trapped like rats.

Tears came to Freya's eyes as the situation settled on her. "I'm sorry, Merlin. This is my fault. I never should've done this," she said, sadly.

"Shh, shh, Freya, it's okay. We're going to get out of this," said Merlin, as he held her hand. He couldn't explain it, but he felt protective of her and he was _not _going to let anything happen to her. "I promise. If I can just get my spell to work, we can find a way out. We just need a bit of light, that's all."

_We need light? Of course! _Freya's face lit up. "I know what we can do. _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…_" that was as far as she got before the water completely enclosed them.

While immersed in the water, Merlin recoiled in shock when he saw Freya's hair had completely lit itself up. In all his years, he'd never seen hair _glowing _before. Ignoring his shock, he looked and saw that her hair was being sucked in at a small area mostly covered with rocks, just below them.

Quickly, Merlin incanted a spell in his mind that made the rocks burst and within moments, they were freed. They found themselves on the banks of a river, gasping for breath and quite exhausted, but alive and well nevertheless.

"We made it," said Freya, as she caught her breath. "You saved us."

"We saved each other," said Merlin, smiling.

Freya smiled back, but then she noticed Merlin was clutching his arm.

"Merlin, what's wrong with your arm?" asked Freya. Without waiting for a reply, she pried Merlin's fingers off the place on his arm he was clutching and gasped when she saw what he'd tried to hide. "_Merlin!_"

The sleeve of Merlin's jacket was torn and there was a somewhat nasty-looking wound on his arm. Most likely he'd gotten cut on the rocks or during their escape into the tunnels. Quickly, Freya tore off part of her skirt and made a makeshift bandage to use for the moment.

When they made camp later that night, she had Merlin sit down beside her and then she started wrapping her hair around his arm wound.

"Freya, honestly, I'm fine. It's nothing. It's just a scratch," said Merlin, trying and failing to get out of her grasp.

"Merlin, you're not fine. You got hurt trying to protect me. Please, hold still and let me help you," said Freya, as she finished wrapping her hair around Merlin's wound. Thankfully, he'd finally stopped protesting and was staying still as she asked. "Don't be frightened."

Before he could reply, she closed her eyes and started singing.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_What once was mine_

Merlin watched in amazement as every single strand of Freya's hair glowed as she sang and when she was finished singing, she took her hair off his wound. Only, there was no wound because it was completely healed, as if it had never been there at all. Even his torn jacket sleeve was completely mended, as if it hadn't been torn at all.

"Wow," said Merlin. He looked gratefully at Freya. "Thank you."

"You're not scared of me?" asked Freya, hesitantly.

"Scared of you? Why would I be? Your gift is amazing," said Merlin, kindly. "How long have you been able to do that? Were you born with magic, like me?"

Relieved he was taking it so well, Freya nodded. "I believe so. I don't know any spells and I can't do what you do, but my hair's always been able to heal anything."

"That's incredible," said Merlin. "Is that why your hair's so long?"

Freya nodded again. "You can't always trust people. My mother told me when I was a baby, people tried to take my power for themselves by cutting my hair. But once it's cut, it turns black and the magic's gone." As if for proof, she pulled her hair back and revealed the hidden black strand of hair. "My gift has to be protected, kept secret, so that's why Mother never le…that's why _I_…"

"You never left that tower," finished Merlin. He looked at her incredulously. "You spent your entire life in there, never leaving until this morning, and you want me to take you back there after the festival tomorrow night?"

Freya sighed as she looked down at her hands. "It's complicated."

Truth be told, she was feeling slightly conflicted about it all. Part of her longed to be free like Merlin was, but another part of her felt a sense of duty and loyalty to her mother.

Wanting to change the subject, Freya then said, "Merlin, tell me about Elador and your parents."

"Okay. Well, my father was Balinor the Dragonlord. He was a great man, loyal and devoted to his family and the dragons. He died a few years ago. Anyway, my mother's name is Hunith. She's the most selfless and caring person I've ever met. She's the kind of person who always sees a cloud's silver lining. She has a way of being everyone's mother if you know what I mean," said Merlin.

Freya smiled. "I'd like to meet your mother."

"Well, maybe you could. I know she'd love you," said Merlin, smiling back. "Anyway, life in Elador's simple. You live in your own little hut, grow your own food and everyone pitches in, and sometimes we have village dances. It's about a day and a half away from Camelot on horseback. It's a small place, but it's got fields, a couple of cows, wildflowers and there's a lake not far from it."

Freya sighed in contentment as she imagined Merlin's old home and his family. "It sounds wonderful," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Merlin wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair. "It is wonderful. Maybe I'll take you there sometime."

"I'd like that," said Freya. "So, if you were happy there, why did you leave?"

"Well, I needed help with my magic; help that no one in Elador could provide since my father was gone, and I wasn't really fitting in anymore. I guess part of me was ready for a change in my life, so I went to live in Camelot with my uncle, Gaius. The next thing I knew, I found my place there. I found a job, my destiny, great friends and a lot more," said Merlin.

"But don't you ever miss Elador?" asked Freya, curiously.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But I visit now and then, I write to my mother every week and sometimes she comes to visit me, so it all works out."

"You're so lucky, Merlin," said Freya. She wished she had known the life Merlin had. He'd grown up unafraid of the world around him, he had friends and family and he had a destiny worth following.

Merlin smiled. "I feel luckier now that I've met you," he said, making her blush. "I've never known anyone as special as you before." He kissed her head. "I'm going to get some more firewood. I'll be back in a moment."

"All right," said Freya. "Take Aithusa with you. He needs to hunt."

Merlin nodded and then he and Aithusa walked off into the forest.

Freya sighed in contentment. This day had been the most exciting day of her life. She'd had adventure, met so many amazing people, and even better she'd found someone who seemed to care for her deeply. How many men said they felt luckier for having met someone? Merlin was definitely one of a kind. With him, she felt special and something more.

Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to have to hex him to get him to leave."

Freya's heart skipped a beat as she stood up in shock. "M-Mother! What're you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I went back to check on you and when I found you gone, it was easy enough to figure out what happened. My powers aren't what they were, but anyone with even the smallest magical skill can use my Scrying Pool," said Nimueh, smirking as she held Freya close. "Finding you after you left the tower was easy."

Freya sighed as a wave of guilt washed over her as she pulled away. "Mother, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I just wanted to see the lights so badly. I met someone willing to take me to and from there safely before you came home. He promised me."

"Yes, I know. You met Prince Arthur's manservant, _Merlin_," said Nimueh. She said his name as though it left a foul taste in her mouth.

Freya's eyes widened. "You know him?"

"We've met," she said, shortly. "And trust me when I say, he's not the kind of person you think he is. He's not someone I want you associated with, and he's a bad influence. Now, I think it's time you came home."

She grabbed Freya's wrist, but Freya pulled away.

"Mother, please, you don't understand. I can't go back, not yet. You've no idea what I've experienced. I've learned so much, and I'm so close to fulfilling my dream." Freya rubbed the back of her neck in slight nervousness. "Merlin's not bad. He's caring, gentle, sweet, and I think he really cares about me." She herself was growing increasingly fond of the scarf-wearing warlock.

Nimeuh just scoffed in disbelief. "Cares about you? Freya, don't be ridiculous. That's mad."

"But Mother, I—"

"This is why you never should've left!" interrupted Nimueh, dramatically. "My little flower, this _ridiculous_ romantic delusion of yours just proves that you're far too naïve to be here. _Merlin _is a warlock of the Old Religion, a Dragonlord, and he works for the Prince himself! Why would someone like _Merlin_ care about someone like _you_, a girl who's spent her entire life hiding in a tower because of what she is?" She then tossed strands of Freya's hair into the air. "Come on, now, be serious! Look at yourself! You think he's impressed by you? Believe me, he's not."

Freya said nothing, trying to ignore how much her mother's statements hurt. Was it really so fantastic to believe she could be loved like Merlin was?

Nimueh smiled. "Don't be a dummy. Come with Mummy. Mother—"

"No!" interrupted Freya, sternly. She'd had enough of this. She was almost eighteen years old and she was not going back to the tower, not yet anyway. She set out to see the lanterns with Merlin and she was going to do just that, heaven help her.

Nimueh looked taken aback by Freya's new-found confidence and attitude and then a smirk crossed her face. "Oh. That's how it is, is it?"

_Freya knows best  
>Freya's so mature now.<br>Such a clever grown-up miss  
>Freya knows best<br>Fine, if you're so sure now  
>Go ahead, then give him this!<em>

Suddenly, Nimueh made Merlin's satchel appear from nowhere, much to Freya's shock.

"How did you—?" she asked, but she was cut off.

Nimueh thrust out the crown, as if she was proving her words.__

_This is why he's here!  
>Don't let him deceive you!<br>Give it to him, watch, you'll see!_

Freya caught Merlin's satchel when Nimueh threw it to her after the crown was placed back into the bag. "I will!" she declared. Mother was wrong about Merlin. He wasn't bad like she said he was!__

_Trust me, my dear,  
>That's how fast he'll leave you<br>I won't say I told you so - no  
>Freya knows best!<br>So if he's such a dreamboat,  
>Go and put him to the test!<em>

Nimueh swung her cloak around before she headed off, as if to leave. But before she disappeared, she put in her two cents.__

_If he's lying  
>Don't come crying<br>Mother knows best!_

With a swish of her cloak, Nimueh vanished, leaving Freya alone with her feelings and Merlin's satchel. She sat down as she tried to collect her thoughts.

_Mother's wrong about him. He wouldn't just leave me because he got this crown back. He's not a bad influence or whatever she says he is. He's not!_

_But what if he is?_ said a soft, nagging voice.

Freya bit her lip. She didn't want to believe it, but what if her mother was right? What if Merlin left her when his belongings were returned to him?

_No. Merlin's better than that. He's my friend and he wouldn't abandon me. He's done nothing but be kind and protective towards me. He cares about me._

Still, she couldn't ignore the pang of fear and worry she felt. Deciding she'd deal with it later, Freya hid the satchel just as Merlin and Aithusa returned. Merlin's arms were full of firewood and a plump pheasant was dangling from Aithusa's jaws.

"Freya, are you okay?" asked Merlin, noticing the look on her face.

Freya nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She wasn't going to tell him about her mother's visit. He didn't need to know about it.

"Okay. If you say so," said Merlin. He must've sensed her desire not to pursue the subject, so after he added more wood to the fire, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she admitted. She hadn't eaten since they'd stopped at the tavern and that had been hours ago.

"If you'd like, I could cook you the pheasant if Aithusa lets me," offered Merlin.

Upon hearing this, Aithusa placed his catch at Freya's feet, but Freya shook her head and beckoned for the little dragon to eat his captured prey, which he did. Pheasant never really appealed to her and she wanted Aithusa to have some supper of his own.

"I don't like pheasant much," she said.

"Well, neither do I. So, what would you like instead? Just name it and I'll make it," said Merlin.

"Strawberries," she said.

"Strawberries it is," said Merlin.

He muttered something under his breath as he cupped his hands, and his blue eyes flashed gold. But a rose appeared in his hands instead of a strawberry.

Merlin blushed as Freya giggled.

"That's not a strawberry," she said.

"It's the right color, though," joked Merlin. He handed Freya the beautiful red blossom.

"Thank you," she said, as she smelled its beautiful fragrance. "It's beautiful."

Merlin smiled. "You're-Welcome."

He did eventually conjured strawberries and some other food for them to eat. It was all delicious and after an hour or so of talking, they put out the fire and went to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Freya shivered a little in the chilly night air, and then she felt something covering her. She peeked open her eyes to find that Merlin had placed his jacket over her shoulders and was curling up on his side to go back to sleep.

She was deeply touched by his kindness. He'd just given up his jacket to someone who was little more than a stranger so she could keep warm.

_Oh, Merlin. Why do you have to always be so sweet?_

Freya got up and curled into Merlin's side and somehow managed used her hair as one giant blanket as Aithusa curled up in between them, adding to the warmth. She smiled to herself when she took Merlin's hand and he tightly gripped her fingers in his sleep.

"Thank you, Merlin," she whispered, before she fell into a deep slumber.


	5. I See The Light

I See the Light

The next morning, Freya and Aithusa woke up to the sound of Merlin yelling. She immediately sat up to find Merlin facing an enormous golden dragon.

"Kilgarrah, how many times have I told you? Don't sneak up on me like that!" said Merlin, in exasperation to the dragon. "You're one of my best friends, but for heaven's sake, don't do that!"

"I wasn't sneaking!" said Kilgarrah, indignantly. "It's no fault of mine that you're so easily startled, young warlock."

Merlin let out a gasp of indignation. "I am _not _easily startled! And anyway, that's not the point! What do you want, Kilgarrah?"

"I came to take you back to Camelot," said Kilgarrah. "You've been away for far too long with no explanation whatsoever. It is your destiny to protect Prince Arthur—"

"And help him create the land of Albion and make him the greatest King that Camelot's ever known," interrupted Merlin. "I know, I know, I know. You tell me that all the time. I'll be back protecting the royal prat soon enough, all right? I can't be with him at the moment."

"And why is that?" asked Kilgarrah, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Because of me," said Freya, speaking at last. She stepped in between Merlin and Kilgarrah as Aithusa bounded forward, making excited noises at Kilgarrah.

Kilgarrah pulled back slightly in surprise before a knowing look crossed his face. "So, you've come at last, young Freya. I wondered when I'd meet you."

Freya looked surprised. She hadn't expected this. "How do you know me? Did Aithusa tell you?"

Kilgarrah shook his head before he gently nuzzled Aithusa.

"He's a creature of magic. He knows almost everything," explained Merlin. "Excuse me for forgetting my manners. Freya, this is my friend and advisor, the Great Dragon, also known as Kilgarrah. Kilgarrah, this is my friend Freya."

Kilgarrah bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, your ladyship."

"The pleasure's all mine," said Freya, smiling. "I apologize if I've caused any trouble. It's my birthday today and Merlin promised to take me to see the Floating Lanterns. I'll have him returned by tomorrow, I promise. But if it's too much trouble—"

"It's no trouble," interrupted Kilgarrah. "Merlin made you a promise and he must keep it. And in any case, it would be best if he did. Tonight is of no small importance, to you or to this kingdom."

Freya heaved a sigh of relief as Merlin looked somewhat happier but also puzzled by Kilgarrah's words.

Aithusa then made an noise and pointed his tail at Kilgarrah's back that Kilgarrah kept trying and failing to reach.

"Can I help you with that?" asked Freya.

Without waiting for a reply, she managed to climb up and scratch a certain spot on Kilgarrah's back that made him laugh in delight and act like a little puppy.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Much, thank you," he said.

Merlin found it all amusing and had to stifle his laughter as Freya got down and then Kilgarrah nuzzled her.

"For a dragon like you, you're really just a big softie, aren't you?" teased Merlin.

Kilgarrah did not reply as he got back up. "Young warlock, I'd advise you to take good care of your young lady friend here. She is a part of your destiny and if you look closely at the history of Camelot, you will find the answer to a great mystery no one has ever solved, of which she is of great importance."

Before either of them could ask what he meant, Kilgarrah took off into the skies and disappeared.

"Is he always cryptic like that?" asked Freya.

"Sometimes, he's worse," admitted Merlin. "And don't ask me what he meant, because half the time, I have no idea. I think he likes giving me riddles because they tend to give me headaches."

They both laughed at that.

After Merlin put his jacket back on, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Freya smiled as she took his arm. "We shall, indeed. Come on, Aithusa."

Aithusa got up and curled around Freya's neck as the three of them walked into the city of Camelot. They went in through the gates and walked up the stone path leading up to the city.

It was even more beautiful than Freya had imagined. Every building was tall and white, there were houses and shops by the dozen, more people than Freya had ever seen in her life, and a magnificent castle in the distance. Colorful ribbons and flags banners with dragons and suns and flowers were everywhere. There were shops selling delicious smelling foods, and beautiful trinkets.

She was so caught up in the moment of it all that she didn't realize her hair was being stepped on until the last moment. She wound up accidentally bumping into several people until Merlin helped her gather up her hair into their arms.

"Okay, we'd better deal with this," said Merlin. He frowned until he saw a young lady with dark skin and black hair, wearing a lavender dress. He whistled, catching her attention. "Hey, Gwen, come here a moment!"

Gwen spotted Merlin and Freya and ran over to them.

"Merlin, where've you been? We've been so worried," she said. Then she saw Freya and she held out her hand. "Oh, hello. I'm Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen. I'm Prince Arthur's betrothed. What's your name?"

"Freya," she said, as she shook Gwen's hand.

"Pleasure," said Gwen.

Merlin nodded and then said, "Listen, Gwen, could you do me a favor and braid up Freya's hair while I run a quick errand? I'd be eternally grateful."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, of course. I help Princess Morgana with her hair all the time. This shouldn't be too hard," She took Freya's hand. "Come with me."

Freya followed Gwen to her house where she sat on a chair and then Gwen set to work. Gwen brushed and braided Freya's hair while they chatted and giggled over both Merlin and Aithusa's antics. They became fast friends and an hour later, Merlin returned with a package under his arm.

He smiled when he saw Freya. Her hair was now in a thick braid to her feet and was adorned with dozens of flowers and ribbons of lavender and scarlet, making her look very lovely indeed.

Freya twirled around, enjoying the feel of it. "This is wonderful. Thank you," she said. She'd never had her hair done like this before. She'd have to do it more often if she could.

"It looks lovely; don't you think so, Merlin?" said Gwen, smiling.

"Indeed," said Merlin. He held out the package to Freya. "Happy birthday, Freya."

"Oh, Merlin, you shouldn't have," said Freya, as she opened it. She gasped when she saw the two gifts inside. The first item was was a beautiful, flowing scarlet and violet silk gown with gold trimming and matching slippers. The second item was a pendant of a golden sun, engraved with tiny dragons, with a crystal flower on it that brightly sparkled in the sunlight. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"I was hoping you'd like them. The gem in the necklace is enchanted to save and show you all your memories. That way, you can remember this day forever," said Merlin, smiling.

Freya's only response was to hug Merlin tightly before she went behind the screen and changed out of her faded and slightly torn red dress and into her new one with the help of Gwen. After fastening her necklace, she came out and Merlin's jaw dropped at her appearance.

"Wow," he said, finally. "You look so beautiful."

Freya blushed. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled and then turned to Gwen. "Thanks, Gwen. I owe you one. Could you tell Arthur I'll probably be back by sometime tomorrow?"

Gwen nodded. "Enjoy the festival, you two."

"We will," said Freya, smiling. "Thank you."

And with that, they left Gwen's house and headed out for Freya's birthday celebrations. It was a beautiful day—warm, cloudless and sunny, and perfect for the day.

Freya found every tiny little thing exciting as it was all new to her, having led a solitary life for eighteen years. The sights, sounds, and smells were all wonderful. Everyone they met on her walk with Merlin was kind and complimented her on her hair and gown. She made several new friends as a result, for which she was quite happy.

Aithusa was as happy as could be, because when he wasn't curled up in Freya's grasp or on her shoulders, he was either sniffing every other thing they came across or being petted by little children who found him cute.

Merlin answered all of Freya's questions and seemed to be delighted to explain things to her. He seemed to be having just as much fun as Freya was.

Towards midday, Merlin asked, "Freya, do you like to read?"

"Yes, I _love _to read," she said.

"Then, I know the perfect place to go," said Merlin.

He took her to a large bookshop that was filled to the roof with books on every subject one could think of.

"I've never seen so many books in my life," murmured Freya. "I don't know where to start."

"Well, we'll start with your favorite subject, pick a book from it and then we'll read it together," said Merlin.

So, for the next two hours, they poured over countless books. Each one was more fascinating than the last, especially with Merlin reading them as he was quite a good storyteller.

When they were done reading, they went out again.

Merlin took her to a perfume stall where Freya smelled and tried a few scents and settled on that of a rose. Throughout the rest of the day, Merlin showed Freya things in Camelot that either he loved or he thought she'd like. He took her to flower stalls, fruit and pastry stalls, a dressmaker's shop to look at the beautiful gowns, he introduced her to some of the people he knew, and even did a few magic tricks for her.

When they passed by a candlestick maker's shop, he made the flames on some of the lit candles float up and dance in the air. Later, he made Aithusa's scales change color which made them all laugh. Freya smiled broadly when he made water from a fountain swirl and form a flower before it disappeared.

"Honestly, Merlin, you don't have to do so much for me. You're spoiling me," said Freya, giggling. They were holding each other's hands as they walked together.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday and my pleasure to do this. You're allowed to be spoiled," said Merlin, chuckling.

"Still—wait, Merlin, where's Aithusa?" asked Freya, suddenly, noticing the little dragon's absence.

"He's—" Merlin looked around and then his eyes widened. "Oh, good heavens, he's on that roof!"

Freya looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Aithusa up on the roof of one of the highest buildings. Before she or Merlin could do anything, the little dragon spread out his wings and took off. Much to their surprise and relief, Aithusa flew perfectly around them and then landed gracefully at their feet.

"Aithusa, you flew! This is wonderful," said Freya, happily. "I'm so proud of you."

Merlin scratched Aithusa behind the ears. "Great job, Aithusa. Really, great job. You're becoming a fine dragon."

Aithusa looked quite proud of himself as he stood on his hind legs and purred.

"Come on. Let's go get some lunch," said Merlin.

They ate at the _Rising Sun _tavern. Merlin and Freya shared some wine and a large fruit pie that was absolutely delicious while Aithusa feasted on a large chicken.

When lunch was over, they went to city square where Freya drew and painted with some little children who thought her hair was lovely. They drew countless suns, flowers and dragons, and then Merlin took Freya to see Camelot's prized mural and told her the story of the Lost Princess that Gaius had told him.

Freya found the story and the mural fascinating. She was particularly intrigued by the mural. It was of King Uther, Queen Igraine, Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana when they were children, and in the Queen's arms was a little baby girl with brown eyes and golden hair that looked quite a lot like Freya herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard music playing and saw most of Camelot's people dancing. She looked hopefully at Merlin. "Will you dance with me?"

Merlin turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd love to, but, uh…I can't dance."

"Please? For me?" she asked.

Merlin sighed and then smiled. "Oh, all right."

Smiling, Freya took Merlin's hand and then led him into the dance as Aithusa watched in delight from up on a roof.

As it turned out, the dance was easy to do and they were both fairly good dancers. Together as the music played and people clapped to the beat of the melody, Merlin and Freya laughed as they danced with the rest of the villagers. Freya let out a cry of delight when Merlin spun her and lifted her up in his arms before he twirled her around in his arms.

It was the most fun they'd ever had in their lives. As they danced together, they felt as though they were flying and wished it could last forever.

No sooner had they finished their dance, the music ceased and one of the village men cried out, "To the boats!" causing everyone to run off in different directions. And it was no wonder, for the sun was setting and it'd be time for the lanterns in a few moments.

Merlin took Freya's hand and led her to the docks where he helped her sit in a large boat.

"Where're we going?" asked Freya.

Merlin grinned. "I said I was going to take you to see the lanterns, and I want you to have the best view in the city." He rowed them out into the middle of the lake where they had a perfect view of the castle and the city in the soft moonlight. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

"It's so beautiful," murmured Freya.

"Glad you like it. Ever since I first came to Camelot, I'd come out here alone to watch the lanterns. I've never really had anyone to share this spot with until now," said Merlin.

Freya smiled and for the next few moments, they sat in comfortable silence. Freya took out flowers from the basket Merlin had bought, out into the water. After a moment, Merlin broke the silence.

"You seem a little fidgety. What's going on?" asked Merlin.

"I've had the best day of my life, but I'm just a little nervous about seeing the lanterns. I've dreamed about this for as long as I can remember. But, what'll happen when my dream's finally fulfilled?" said Freya, softly. "Mother keeps saying it's my destiny to live with in the tower, but what if I want something else?"

Merlin squeezed her shoulder. "Trust me, Freya; no one can decide your destiny for you. Everyone makes their own. Kilgarrah said it was my destiny to help Prince Arthur, but no one forced me to stay in Camelot. I _chose _to do it. Destiny is what we make of it, and when one dream's fulfilled, one finds another."

"You really believe that?" said Freya.

He nodded. "I know it."

Freya smiled. "Thank you."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the castle, the Pendragons were all solemn and sad as they prepared to send out the lanterns for their missing family member for. Though they all swore that they'd never give up as long as they lived, Freya's absence became more difficult with every passing year. Each of them blamed themselves for what happened, but they continued giving one another comfort.

Uther sighed sadly as he fastened his red cloak.

Eighteen years had gone by, and there was still no sign of any kind regarding his missing daughter. He and Igraine had been fortunate enough to be able to raise Arthur and Morgana and he loved them both deeply, but there was no way to replace a lost child.

"Uther, my love," said Igraine, appearing in the doorway. She was fully dressed in her favorite golden gown and gold crown. Morgana stood beside her, gowned in violet silk.

"Are you ready? It's nearly time for to send off the lanterns," said Morgana.

"Just give me one moment more," said Uther. "I'll be right there."

Igraine crossed the room and helped him fasten his cloak before she placed her hand on his cheek. "I miss her too. But she _will _come home again, I know it."

"But how can you be so sure?" asked Arthur, as he entered the room. He was wearing his finest red prince's garb and looked just as upset as they were. "It's been eighteen years, Mother. What if she's gone forever?"

"She isn't. We mustn't give up hope for Freya," said Igraine. "The Great Dragon said one day, she'd be returned to us. I believe that."

"As do I," said Morgana, softly. "We have to be strong for her and never give up. We'll keep lighting the lanterns and help her find her way home. She'd want us to do that."

Everyone agreed with her and then they went out onto the balcony where the first lantern was waiting. Together, the four of them lifted it up into the sky and then it was followed by countless other lanterns from all over the kingdom.

_Please, bring our missing Princess home_, went the unspoken plea.

But no one knew that the very person they were looking for was just on the lake outside of the castle and nor did she know, she had people looking for.

XXX

Merlin and Freya quietly sat in their boat, they were still setting flowers afloat while Aithusa watched in interest from his perch on the boat. It was a peaceful, beautiful moment and then Freya saw the first lantern's reflection on the water.

"It's starting," she said, happily. She got as close as she could on the boat to the lanterns and watched in awe at the sight before her.

_All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here suddenly I see<br>Standing here it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<br>_

All the years she'd spent watching the lanterns from her tower had not prepared her for the beauty of seeing it in person. Thousands of lanterns were being lit and lifted in the sky, from all over the city—from the very top of the castle's tallest tower, to the ships on the lake not too far away from their boat. The lanterns came in all shapes and sizes, and in so many colors—gold, orange, red, pink, and violet.

It was so breathtakingly beautiful. The lanterns seemed to light up the entire lake and the night sky with their glowing lights. It was the most beautiful thing Freya ever seen and it felt so _right _to be there. Even Aithusa was enjoying himself. He was crooning delight and trying to touch the lanterns when they came close to the boat. _  
><em>

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<br>_

Freya sighed in contentment as the lanterns flew, glowed and floated all around them. It had been eighteen years in the making, but it had all been worth it to see the lanterns at that moment with Merlin.

Oh, Merlin!

Freya turned to apologize for not paying more attention to him and thank him for all he did, only to stop when she saw he was smiling and holding two identical lanterns in his hands. He must've been saving them just for this moment. Was there nothing he couldn't do?

Freya let out a gasp of delight as she sat across from him. "I have something for you too." She reached under her seat and pulled out his satchel. "I'm sorry I took it. I should've given it to you earlier, but I just…"

"Freya," interrupted Merlin, but his tone was soft and he was still smiling. He placed his hand on the satchel. "I understand. You don't have to explain anything."

Freya smiled as she put the satchel down and took one of the lanterns and then together, they gently lifted them into the air.

___Merlin__  
>All those days blindly following destiny<br>All those years living in the blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were_

For so long, Merlin had blindly followed his destiny and always acted upon the words of others, rarely questioning things or wondering if there was more to his life than what he'd already known and experienced. He just did what he felt was right. He'd learned a great deal and it had shaped him into who he was, yes, but ever since he'd met Freya, his entire world had turned upside-down, but in a good way.

_Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here suddenly I know <em>

Freya was unique and special in so many ways. She was the most gentle, sweet, funny and wonderful girl he'd ever met. They understood one another completely and seemed almost made for one another. She'd brought something new to his life, something that he hadn't realized he'd been missing until he met her. When he was with her, he felt complete and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. There was no question of it—Merlin had fallen in love with Freya, and if he was right about Freya, she felt the same way.

Merlin smiled when the Royal Family's lantern floated towards them and Freya spotted it. She eagerly caught and then sent it back up into the sky with a smile on her face.

_If she's here, it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

Merlin reached over and took Freya's hand in his. Freya looked a little surprised, but then she smiled and then they were holding one another's hands and gazing deeply into each other's eyes.__

_Merlin and Freya__  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog is lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new_

Merlin brushed a loose strand of Freya's hair out of her face. "Freya, I want you to stay with me."

Freya gasped in slight surprise. "You mean it?" she asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

He nodded. "You and Aithusa can come live with me and I'll look after you forever. Would you like to do that?"

Happy tears glittered in Freya's eyes. "Merlin, there's nothing I want more. Wherever you go, I'll go too." She'd made up her mind a little while ago. She would always love her mother, but the time had come for her to find her own path in life.

Merlin smiled, feeling the happiest he'd felt in so long as he rubbed Freya's hand with his thumb.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

"Freya, I…"

"Merlin, stop talking," said Freya, smiling.

Merlin then cupped Freya's face as she placed her hand on his shoulder and then they shared a tender kiss. For the moment, everything was perfect and they wished it could last forever.


	6. Dream Ruined

Dream Ruined

When they broke apart, Freya found herself laying in Merlin's arms as he held her close. They remained like that until the lanterns were gone and it was all dark save for the small lantern they had on their boat.

Freya had never felt so happy in her life. She thanked whoever was listening that Merlin had come to her tower. Because of him, her dream had been fulfilled and now she had a new one. Merlin was the most handsome, honest, kind and caring soul she'd ever met. She wanted to be with him forever.

"I never thought I could be so happy," she murmured.

"Nor did I," admitted Merlin, smiling. "Oh, Freya…"

"Merlin…"

They sat up and kissed again, but this time when they broke apart, Merlin frowned and Freya noticed.

"It's Hengist. He's on the shore with his men. I think he's looking for a certain someone," said Merlin.

"What?" Freya looked up and saw the thug from before. "How did he find us?"

"Doesn't matter," said Merlin. He picked up his satchel and then muttered a spell, making it vanish.

"What did you just do?" asked Freya, curiously.

"I sent the crown to Arthur, so it'd be safe. Unfortunately, I can't do that with humans, not yet anyway," said Merlin. He then rowed their boat to shore and got out. "Freya, listen to me very carefully—stay here with Aithusa until I come back. It's me he wants, not the two of you. I have to deal with him once and for all."

He tried to leave, but Freya stopped him.

"Merlin, wait," said Freya. She grabbed his hand and looked worried. "Don't go. We should find help, not confront him alone. What if he hurts you? What if you don't come back?"

Merlin squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll _always_ come for you, Freya, I promise." He kissed her head and then left.

Oddly enough, he found Hengist alone. The former bounty hunter was sitting on a rock with a cold look on his face.

"So, how'd you get past the Knights at the tavern?" asked Merlin.

"Those tin-plated buffoons were easily distracted. Finding you was easy," said Hengist, grinning evilly. "I understand you found yourself a little magical girl, boy."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't know about Freya. It was impossible. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. A girl who's hair can heal anything and keep people young is worth far more than any bounty I might've claimed before you put me out of business," said Hengist.

Anger raged inside Merlin. "If you dare even come near her, I swear, you'll regret it," he growled.

Hengist gave off an evil laugh. "Oh, I don't think so. Once I get rid of you, she's all for the taking." He whistled, and then suddenly Merlin was attacked from behind. He was blindfolded and gagged, and then Hengist let loose his full fury on him.

The last thing Merlin thought before succumbing to the pain of his injuries was, _Freya, please be safe._

XXX

Meanwhile, Freya was growing more worried with every moment Merlin was absent. Aithusa was getting antsy too, but trying to stay brave for his charge.

_He should've been back by now_, she fretted. _If anything's happened to him, I don't know what I'll do._

She was about to either go looking for him or get help from the authorities, when she saw a figure in the moonlight and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Merlin, you're back. I was so worried. I thought the worst had happened," said Freya, as she got out of the boat.

Then she froze when what she thought was Merlin, was actually several men. One of the biggest men smiled evilly as he approached her.

"The worst did happen, girly," he said. "A little bird told Hengist about your little power to save his own skin and took off."

_A little bird? _She was confused until she realized what he meant and then she gasped. _Merlin! _She couldn't believe it. Merlin had told Hengist's men about her magic hair? No, it couldn't be true. It had to be a lie.

"I don't believe you," she said, sounding braver than she felt.

"Look for yourself," he said, pointing to across the lake. "You'll see it's true."

Freya couldn't help but cast her gaze upon the water and to her horror; she saw a figure that looked considerably like Merlin sailing away towards the castle.

Freya felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. _Merlin, how could you?_

She then shivered and flinched when she felt one of the men touch her shoulder. She pulled away and gazed at them in fear, not liking the way they were looking at her.

"How much do you think hair that can heal anything, even old age, go for?" mused the biggest thug.

Freya was overwhelmed by fear. "No, please, stay away from me!"

And with that, she ran as Aithusa gave the thugs a hotfoot before going off with her. They hadn't gone far when the sound of the men being punched down and blasted by magic hit their ears.

"Freya!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Mother?" whispered Freya, shocked.

After what had happened the previous night, Freya had not expected to see her mother again. But when she looked, she saw her mother standing in front of all of Hnegist's men, who were knocked out cold at her mother's hands.

Nimueh actually looked relieved to see her. "Oh, my sweet child."

Freya could not hold back her sobs. "Mother," she cried, as she ran into her arms.

"Are you all right?" asked Nimueh, as she rubbed Freya's back.

"Yes, but how did you—?"

"I was worried, so I followed you," explained Nimueh. "When I saw Hengist's men, I stepped in to protect you."

It was a lie and a half, but Freya didn't know that. The truth was, when Merlin and Freya had failed to arrive at the tunnel's exit, Nimueh had found Hengist and his men instead and had made a deal with him, with every intention of double-crossing the former bounty hunter. Merlin's "abandonment" of Freya and the attack by Hengist's men had been staged so Nimueh could get her back.

She cupped Freya's face. "Thank the heavens you're safe, flower." She took Freya's hands. "Come now, we must go before they awaken. All those spells I cast against them left me weary and weak, and I will not see you lost to me by their hands."

"Of course, Mother," said Freya.

Before leaving, she cast one last look at the lake before bursting into tears and then she followed her mother into the darkness.


	7. The Tear Heals

The Tear Heals

Freya and Nimueh had returned to the tower just a few hours later. Freya was quiet throughout the journey back and she barely said a word upon their return.

While Nimueh had allowed her to keep the gown and necklace and other trinkets from her birthday celebrations, Freya's braid had become completely undone with the flowers and ribbons stored in a basket by Freya's bed. Freya let Nimueh take out her braid. She was too upset to protest anyway.

"You were right the entire time, Mother," she said, softly as Nimueh finished brushing her hair out. "You were right about everything."

Nimueh gently rubbed Freya's shoulder. "I didn't want to be." She hugged Freya for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll make some hazelnut soup and get out some of the chocolate-covered strawberries I bought for you. That'll make everything better."

"Would it be all right, if I ate later? I think I'd rather just be alone for the moment," said Freya, sadly. She appreciated the thought, but she didn't see how her favorite treats could make things better and for the moment, she didn't think she could eat a thing.

Nimueh nodded and looked sympathetic. "Of course, flower. I'll check on you in a few hours."

She rose up and left the room, leaving Freya alone.

Freya then curled up on her side on the bed and started crying into her pillow. Aithusa crawled out from under the bed and curled up under her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Freya pulled him in close, grateful he was there.

"How did it all get so wrong, Aithusa?" she murmured. Her birthday had been one of the best days of her life, and then somehow, everything fell through.

Aithusa let out a soft croon before licking her cheek.

She smiled at him as she rubbed his chin. "What would I do without you?"

Aithusa purred and then nudged her necklace.

Freya looked down and held the necklace in her palm. Merlin had said it would forever hold all of her memories. She need only ask to see which ones. Something had been nagging her ever since she'd returned to her tower. Something didn't seem quite right. Did she want to remember the past two days anymore? Or was there something else she should've remembered but couldn't? Or should she just leave the past in the past?

Deciding she had nothing to lose, Freya rubbed the necklace with the pad of her thumb.

"Show me what memories I need to see," she whispered.

Her necklace glowed and Freya was pulled into a memory.

_It was a beautiful, sunny morning. She was in a castle, and hanging above her cradle were a golden sun, a red dragon and a white flower._

_A beautiful woman with golden hair, Queen Igraine, took Freya into her arms and was smiling at her. A man, King Uther, was standing beside them both and he looked quite happy as he held the infant's finger. _

"_She's perfect," said Queen Igraine, softly._

"_Just like her mother," said King Uther._

_The door then opened and two young children came in. One was a golden-haired, blue-eyed boy dressed in red. The other was a little girl with jet-black hair, dark eyes and was wearing a violet gown._

"_Arthur, Morgana, say hello to your baby sister, Freya," said Queen Igraine, happily._

_Arthur held Freya in his arms as Morgana tickled Freya's chin. Both of them looked immensely happy as Freya cooed and made little baby noises._

_Later, they brought her outside onto the balcony where they sent a floating lantern into the sky._

The memory then changed.

_It was dark out and baby Freya was in her cradle, nearly asleep._

_Suddenly, the window opened and Nimueh came in. She looked old and her face was partially hidden by her cloak._

"_Flower and glow, let your power shine," she softly sang. She grew more youthful with each note she sang. She held a lock of Freya's glowing hair and cut off a small lock of it. Nimueh then looked horrified when the strand of hair turned black and she turned old again._

_A terrifying look crossed Nimueh's face. Quickly, she grabbed Freya as the baby started crying, and with a swish of her cloak, they were no longer in the castle._

_Nimueh carried Freya far from the castle and then magically built a tower. She added a secret door and then went inside. She placed Freya into a cradle and finished restoring her youth before she soothed the baby to sleep._

"_Sleep, my little flower," she whispered, as she smiled evilly. "You and I, are going to be together for all time._"

Freya let out a gasp as she was pulled out of the memory and she fell off her bed. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Suddenly it all made sense.

It made perfect sense—why she'd always painted dragons, flowers and the sun; why the infant on the mural looked so much like her, why the lanterns were sent off on her birthday, why she'd always thought the lanterns were connected to her, why Nimueh treated her like she did, why she was never allowed to leave the tower, why Kilgarrah had said she was of great importance to Camelot—everything! She finally knew.

"I'm the Lost Princess," she whispered.

She was shocked. Mother—no, _Nimueh _had taken her away from her family. All these years, Freya had supposedly been hidden from the people who would use Freya's power for themselves, but Nimueh was the one she should've been hiding from!

There was no question of it. She had to get out of there. She had to find Merlin. Oh, heavens, Merlin! How could she have so quickly believed he'd leave her like that after everything he'd said and done? He hadn't forsaken her! She'd just have to hold onto his promise he'd come for her, forgive her, and she did hope he was all right. She couldn't go searching for him now, not with Nimueh just downstairs, but someone else could.

"Aithusa, find Merlin," whispered Freya. "Tell him what's happened. Go now, quickly!"

Aithusa nodded and quickly flew out of Freya's bedroom window.

He didn't leave a moment too soon. Right after he left, Nimueh came in, frowning in concern.

"Freya, are you all right? What's all the noise?" asked Nimueh.

Freya froze at the sight of Nimueh and didn't reply.

Nimueh's frown deepened and she tried to touch Freya, but Freya just ran out of her bedroom.

"Don't touch me!" she cried. "Stay away from me, you monster!"

"Freya, really, what's gotten into you?" asked Nimueh. "That's no way to talk to your mother."

"You're not my mother!" blurted out Freya, as she ran down the stairs.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm your mother!" said Nimueh, sternly. "And you are my daughter."

Freya shook her head. "You're lying. I'm not your daughter. I'm King Uther and Queen Igraine's daughter!"

A slightly scared and shocked looked crossed Nimueh's face, but before she could speak, Freya cut her off.

"No more lies," said Freya. "I remember everything now. You took me away from my family, from the people who loved me, so you could use my power. You locked me up, lied to me and used me for eighteen years! How could you be so heartless?"

Nimueh looked sternly at her. "Everything I did, my little flower, I did to protect you," she said, coldly.

"You're lying!" said Freya, as tears came to her eyes.

"I did what was necessary for you!"

"You did what was necessary for you!" cried Freya. She was heartbroken and angry. She'd trusted and had actually cared about Nimueh, but now she knew everything from their lives together was only a lie. Nimueh had never actually cared for her and was only pure evil. "When Merlin comes for me—"

"Your precious Merlin isn't coming for you," interrupted Nimueh, smiling evilly. "He's out of the way. Hengist will have dealt with him by now. You'll never see him again. Everything is as it's destined to be."

Freya's heart skipped a beat as she let out a gasp. _No. Merlin can't be gone. He can't be. He wouldn't leave me. She has to be lying._

"I don't believe you," she said, sounding braver than she felt. "He's not destined to die. And I will never let you use me again."

Freya turned away, only to let out a scream when Nimueh attacked her from behind.

XXX

When Merlin came to, he was instantly aware of the bright light shining in his eyes and the pain he felt. With a start, he realized he was back in Gaius's chambers. Slowly, he moved and took a few deep breaths. He felt slightly dizzy, his head was pounding, and his ribs were screaming in protest as he moved.

"Easy, Merlin, easy," said Gaius. He appeared from nowhere and gently helped Merlin sit up and drink a pain-relief potion. "How're you feeling?"

"Terrible," said Merlin, as he put the now-empty goblet down. "What happened?"

"What happened? You nearly got yourself killed, that's what happened!"

Merlin looked up to see Arthur and the rest of Merlin's friends standing beside Gaius, looking both stern and relieved.

"You were attacked by Hengist and his men. You're darn lucky Gwaine and the others saw what was going on, or you might not be here right now," said Arthur. "Don't do that again. I can't afford to lose my only half-decent manservant or my best friend."

Merlin smiled a little. "You'd get bored without me." Then his mind caught up with the situation and he realized Freya was nowhere to be found. "Wait, where is she?"

"Who? Your lady friend from before?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, her. Hengist said he wanted her. Where is she?" demanded Merlin, panicking. If someone happened to Freya, he'd never forgive himself.

There was a moment's silence and then Gaius said, "Merlin, there was no girl with Hengist or his men when they were arrested."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. _No one was with Hengist? But then, what—? How did he even know about Freya in the first place?_

"I need to see Hengist, now!" said Merlin.

Ignoring the screams from his aching muscles and ribs, he stood up, only to be pushed back down by the others.

"Merlin, you just barely survived Hengist's attack! You need to rest," said Percival, firmly.

"I don't care about myself! If I don't find out what Hengist knows, she could be in danger!" protested Merlin.

There was another moment's silence and then Lancelot said, "You're a stubborn fool, you know that, don't you?"

"Come on, let's go pay Hengist a visit," said Gwaine.

And with that, everyone helped Merlin down into the dungeons and then Merlin went into Hengist's cell. The former bounty hunter was chained to the wall. Before he could react, Merlin used a spell to hoist Hengist's chained wrists into the air and then he brought Hengist forward as the castle itself started to rumble from Merlin's fear and anger.

"How did you know about Freya? Who told you to go after her?" demanded Merlin. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"It wasn't my idea to go after her!" cried Hengrist, looking terrified. "That old witch, Nimueh, put me up to it! She offered to pay me if I got rid of you and helped her get the girl back! She took the girl somewhere, I don't know where!"

Merlin's blood ran cold as his spells immediately ceased working. "Nimueh?" he repeated.

_Nimueh! _Ever since Merlin had come to Camelot, the former Priestess had been a thorn in his side. They'd fought numerous times and been terrible foes.

_And now she has Freya and her power…_

Suddenly, everything about Freya became perfectly clear and Merlin knew what had to be done.

Ignoring the protests of the others, Merlin quickly ran out of the dungeons and out of the castle. He ran into Aithusa, who literally flew into him.

"Aithusa?" said Merlin, surprised. "What're you doing here? Where's Freya?"

Aithusa made several anxious noises and started tugging on Merlin's shirt. Merlin got the message. Freya was back in the tower and she was in trouble.

Merlin then called for Kilgarrah, who appeared with moments and landed beside him.

"I wondered when you'd summon me, young warlock," he said. "You've finally realized who your traveling companion really is."

"You can be smug later. Right now, I need you to take me to Freya's tower," said Merlin.

"I shall. But understand this, Merlin, Nimueh has placed a very strong barrier over the glade in which the tower lays. A barrier that prevents me from getting too close," said Kilgarrah. "Once I get you close enough, I cannot help you."

"I understand. Just do what you can," said Merlin, pleadingly.

Kilgarrah nodded and then took off with Merlin on his head. He landed a good distance away from the tower, and then Merlin took off.

"Freya, let down your hair!" he yelled, when he reached the foot of the tower.

Freya's golden hair came flying out the window and then Merlin climbed it and went inside the tower. "Freya?" Then his eyes widened in horror when he saw Freya was chained and gagged. She looked terrified.

Then a voice cried out, "_Forbeane!_"

Merlin was suddenly knocked off his feet by a fireball straight to the chest. For a moment, he just lay there, on his back, trying to breathe through the pain he felt, and then he shakily stood up.

Nimueh glared at him. She hadn't changed since Merlin had last seen her. "Pesky little thing, aren't you, Merlin?"

"What can I say?" said Merlin, sounding stronger than he felt. He was clutching his chest in pain. "I've got stubbornness issues." He glared at her. "Let Freya go, or I'll—"

"You are going to do nothing!" interrupted Nimueh. "Except for this, of course."

Her eyes flashed and then suddenly, Merlin fell to the ground as a knife that he hadn't seen, stabbed him in the back before it flew back into Nimueh's hands as Freya screamed through her gag.

"Now, look what you've done, Freya," said Nimueh. She started pulling on Freya's chains as the young girl struggled against her. "This all happened because of your bad behavior. But I can fix that. We're going somewhere no one will ever find you and you'll never cause anymore trouble."

As Nimueh pulled Freya towards the trap door, Freya continued to fight. Aithusa even tried to help, but in his exhaustion, he could barely lit a spark of a flame and when he tried pulling Nimueh's skirt, the witch magically flung him aside.

"Freya, stop fighting me!" ordered Nimueh.

At that point, Freya's gag slid off, allowing her to speak.

"Nimueh, please! I'll stop fighting if you let me heal him," begged Freya. "Please. Let me heal him and then I'll come with you. We'll disappear and be together as mother and daughter for eternity. I'll neither fight nor disobey you and nor will I ever leave you, but only if you let me heal him. Please."

Nimueh narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then she finally nodded. She freed Freya of her bonds and allowed the girl to go free.

Freya wasted no time in going to Merlin's side. He was in a lot of pain, he was becoming paler, and his breathing was growing more ragged by the moment. She grew more worried when she saw just how badly Merlin was hurt. He wouldn't last much longer. She had to be swift with her healing.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt terrible. If she hadn't made Merlin take her to see the lanterns, none of this would've happened. Or if she'd just gone looking for him instead of blindly following Nimueh after she was attacked, he wouldn't have been in this mess. "This is my fault. Please, forgive me."

"It's okay," said Merlin, before he coughed again. "There's nothing to forgive."

Freya smiled the tiniest bit at this. "I'm going to make you better, I promise. You'll be all right." She gathered up some of her hair into her hands and tried to place it on his wounds, but Merlin pushed it away.

"No, don't," he whispered. "I can't let you do this. If you heal me, and go with her, you'll die."

Freya's heart ached as she placed her hand on his cheek. "And I could never forgive myself if I let you die when I can save you," she said, softly as tears stung her eyes. "Everything will be all right. I'll always be with you, I promise." She placed her hair on his wounds and was about to heal him when he stopped her.

"Freya, wait," said Merlin. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch for a moment before he whispered, "_Pilo._"

Suddenly, Merlin's blue eyes flashed gold, and then Freya's golden hair was cut just a few inches past her shoulders and it turned jet-black as the magic left it. Freya's hands flew to her shortened hair in horror.

"Merlin, what've you done?" she gasped. Although she was touched by the depth of his love for her, she was horrified by what he'd done. How could she heal him without her hair?

Nimueh shrieked in horror as the strands of golden hair that Merlin had cut off were quickly turning black.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she shrieked, as she dropped the hair.

She ran over to the mirror as her youth quickly left her. She looked horrified to see that she'd quickly become old. Shrieking in disgust and horror, Nimueh covered her face with her hood and then Aithusa caused her to trip. Before Freya could react, Nimueh fell out of the tower window and turned to dust before she hit the ground.

Despite the shock of what had just occurred, Freya's only concern was for Merlin. She turned him and cradled him in her arms.

"Merlin? Merlin, please wake up!" she begged. "Look at me, Merlin. Please, don't leave me. You promised you'd always come for me. You promised me."

Merlin just coughed and his eyes remained closed as he grew paler and colder.

In an act of desperation, Freya placed Merlin's hand on her head. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…_" her voice wandered off as tears stung her eyes. It was no use. Her power was gone and without it, she couldn't help Merlin.

She looked pleadingly at Aithusa, who then tried to heal Merlin's wounds, but it was beyond even the little dragon's power. When Aithusa could not heal him, the little dragon licked Merlin's face and let out a soft, sad noise before giving Freya some time alone with Merlin.

Merlin then stirred, making Freya's heart leap.

"Merlin?" she whispered.

"F-Freya?" whispered Merlin, as his eyes opened just a little bit. He weakly stroked her face with his thumb when she held his hand to her cheek. "I love you."

Freya could not bite back the sobs that entered her throat. "I love you too." She loved him with all her heart.

Merlin's eyes closed for the last time as his breathing ceased and he grew still forever.

Freya was heartbroken as she held Merlin close. She couldn't believe he was gone. The man who'd genuinely loved her, who'd never lied to her, the only man that she would ever love was now gone forevermore. He'd sacrificed his life to save hers.

Despite this, Freya still finished the song.

"_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, bring back what once was mine…what once was mine_," she softly sang, before tears overcame her and she started crying. She wanted her Merlin back so badly.

One of her tears hit Merlin's cheek and then it disappeared in a tiny flash of golden light. Suddenly, much to Freya's amazement, golden light emerged from Merlin's wounds. The light seemed to be everywhere and it turned into the shape of a flower as it healed Merlin's wounds. Moments later, he was completely healed.

Freya was both shocked and hopeful at this and then her heart leapt when she looked at Merlin's face. The color had returned to his face, he was breathing again and his eyes were opening.

"Freya?" he whispered.

Freya started laughing and crying at the same time. "Merlin!" she cried. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he returned the embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder. He was alive! "I thought I'd lost you."

"It's okay. I'm right here," said Merlin, as he stroked her hair. "I promised I'd always come for you, and I did. You saved me."

"You saved me first," said Freya, as she tightened her grip on him. "You made me feel loved."

They then pulled apart. Merlin cupped Freya's face and they shared a passionate kiss as Freya wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck.

"I love you, Merlin," said Freya, when they broke apart and stood up.

"I love you too, Freya," said Merlin, smiling. He then made Freya's crown appear from nowhere and he placed it on her head. "Now, I believe it's time for me to take you home as I promised."

Freya's only response was a sweet smile and another kiss.


	8. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Later that same day, after they got out of the tower and back to Camelot via Kilgarrah, Merlin had managed to arrange an audience with the Pendragon family, fully intending to reunite them with their lost family member.

He and Freya were waiting in the main hall as Aithusa played with a little toy Merlin had given him. Freya had butterflies in her stomach as she was both excited and nervous to finally meet her real family.

Merlin noticed when she started fidgeting. "Freya? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm just nervous. What if they don't recognize me? Or what if they don't believe me when I say who I am?" she fretted.

Merlin slipped his hand into hers. "Freya, trust me when I say, everything is going to be fine. They'll love you and I'll be right here the entire time, I promise."

Freya smiled as she tightly intertwined their fingers together.

At that point, the doors opened and the Royal Family came bursting into the hall. They were just as Freya remembered. Her mother was just as beautiful, her father just as strong, and though her older siblings hadn't changed much either. Arthur was still the same golden-haired boy who held her, and Morgana was the same raven-haired beauty who'd played with her.

At the sight of Freya, they all froze in their tracks and looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Oh, my word," gasped Morgana. "Tell me I'm not dreaming. Is that really—?"

No one responded to her as Igraine slowly walked over to Freya. Igraine then gently lifted Freya's chin and their eyes met for the first time years.

"Freya?" murmured Igraine. "Is it really you?"

"It's me, Mother," said Freya, softly as fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm home." Those words alone brought immense joy to her heart.

Igraine then smiled as tears came to her eyes as well before she hugged Freya tight as they both cried tears of great happiness.

"My baby," she whispered. "My baby girl. You're finally home."

Even Uther, who rarely showed his emotions like this, appeared to be on the verge of tears as well at the sight of his newly returned daughter. He placed a hand on Freya's shoulder.

"I can't believe it. This is a miracle," said Uther, softly.

Freya's only response was to pull Uther in the embrace, along with Morgana and Arthur, who were also on the verge of tears and were as happy as could be at the return of their sister.

They could not have been a lovelier sight, but there was none to see them, save for Merlin, who watched it all with a large smile on his face. He was immensely happy for Freya. She deserved such happiness. Feeling as though he were intruding on the special moment and thinking it best to give them some time alone, Merlin tried to sneak away, but he didn't go unnoticed.

"_Merlin! _Where do you think you're going? Get over here," said Arthur, grabbing Merlin's wrist.

Merlin just smiled and joined them in the embrace, relishing the happy, historical moment.

When they finally let go, Igraine arranged for them to go to one of the sitting rooms in the castle and had some tea and sandwiches brought up as they had quite a long talk ahead of them. Freya's family wasn't letting her out of their sights, which was just fine as Freya didn't want to leave them anytime soon.

"Freya, you must tell us everything. Where have you been all these years?" asked Morgana.

"How on _earth _did you finally find your way home, little sister?" asked Arthur.

"It was mostly Merlin's doing," said Freya, smiling at her lover.

Everyone turned to look at Merlin, and so for the next few hours, Merlin and Freya told their story of how Nimueh had kidnapped and raised Freya, how the lanterns had entranced Freya for years, how she and Merlin had met and what they'd done, and then how Merlin had rescued her from Nimueh nd brought her home. When they were finished at last with the story, the Royal Family looked immensely grateful.

"Merlin, we owe you a debt we can never repay," said Uther. "You saved our daughter's life and brought her home. Just name your reward and it shall be yours."

Merlin smiled as he held Freya's hand. "Seeing Freya happy and with her family is reward enough for me," he said.

"Then it shall be as you request," said Igraine, smiling.

Following the beautiful reunion, the King and Queen ordered a celebration in honor of Freya's return. It consisted of music, food, dancing and fun, and it lasted an entire week.

Aithusa lived in the castle with Freya and her family. When he wasn't with Freya and Merlin, he was often found either playing with some of the villager's children and Merlin, or off flying with Kilgarrah. He was growing bigger and stronger with every passing day, but he was still the same playful little hatchling who'd accidentally flown into Freya's tower.

Freya was welcomed back into her kingdom and family with open arms and proved to be a wonderful Princess, just as her family had always dreamed she'd be—wise, caring and loved by all. Though, she was happier knowing that she was finally home and had a family that loved her as much as she loved them.

As for Merlin, for his heroic actions, he was not only granted the position of Court Warlock in the Royal Court—a position in which he excelled at—but Freya's family granted him their permission and full blessing to marry Freya. Merlin asked for Freya's hand in marriage after a brief courtship. Freya eagerly accepted and within a few days of the proposal, they were finally married.

Their wedding was one of the biggest events of the century. All of their friends and family were in attendance, including Merlin's friends from the tavern, who'd all their dreams come true as well. Gwaine was able to own and run a little tavern of his own when he wasn't busy, and Lancelot found true love in Lady Elaine who was as kind as she was beautiful.

When their union was finally sealed, Freya and Merlin kissed and then pursued their new dreams together as husband and wife forever.

And they all lived happily ever after.

_The End_


End file.
